1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to manually operated hand tools and, more specifically, to a tool serving as a pinch bar and lever having means for gripping an automotive suspension fastened workpiece between first and second tool elements and an extended handle for magnifying a force placed thereon to free the workpiece from its fastened position. Alternately, the first and second tool elements can be positioned against opposing workpieces to free one from the other again using the extended handle to amplify the applied force causing separation.
More specifically, the tool is designed for the automotive repair industry in the removal and installation of suspension members, such as CV joints, ball joints, struts, etc that require the dismantling of parts that have bonded due to dirt, wear and electrolytic reactions, such as oxidation, resulting in time intensive and hazardous tasks depending on the inventiveness of the mechanic in performing the separation task.
Furthermore, some of these parts are compressed by tensioning members, which is not where you want your fingers to be. According to OSHA and the U.S. Department of Labor estimates, there are approximately 3,000,000 workers in the automotive industry and as more females enter the automotive workplace the need increases for more ergonomic tools that are less dependant on an individual's muscle mass and more considerate of the aforementioned safety concerns and can result in lower labor costs to the consumer through employment of the present invention within the automotive industry.
It should be noted that careful consideration was given and is considered an integral part of the inventive process as to the angular position of the handle when the tool is placed in the operative position since many of the suspension members extend downwardly. Preferably, once engaging the workpiece the handle is cantilevered in a positive horizontal plane.
Additional consideration was given to one of the workpiece engaging members incorporating hanger means so that once placed in the operative position, it would remain there allowing for hands free operation for the user by straddling the handle and applying the necessary pressure by leaning on the handle as needed. In other words, the tool provides means whereby the user doesn't have to use their hands to apply force. Using one's legs either by straddling the handle or simply apply pressure to the handle with a knee provides for hands free operation.
The other engaging member was also found to be more functional having a hyperbolic tip that can more easily engage tubular members from varying degrees.
It is not considered essentially to the invention that the tip form a curved plane or that the hanger have a somewhat U-shape but the tool is functionally more ergonomic incorporating these improvements, as opposed to a flat or rounded tip or the hanger having more of an L-shape. The tool would certainly function in a similar manner but not as efficiently. There is also a brace extending between the curvature at the base of the handle and the shaft extending to the tool tip with the hanger fastened thereto and extending therefrom. Again it was found through trial and error that this arrangement provided a more durable tool as opposed to fastening the hanger to the main tool shaft. The tool would still function within the scope of the present invention but it is felt would result in an inferior quality tool. Therefore such an arrangement is within the scope of the present invention, but preferably manufactured having a brace with the hanger extending therefrom, which will provide a more durable and quality tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other tools designed for manual use. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,791 issued to Hahn on Jun. 22, 1954.
Another patent was issued to Cooper on Jul. 28, 1959 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,910. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,140 was issued to Pulliam on Aug. 2, 1977 and still yet another was issued on May 2, 1989 to Thomas as U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,136.
Another patent was issued to Schmeling on Mar. 19, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,898. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,202 was issued to Turrell on Jun. 4, 1991 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 21, 1993 to Senters as U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,115.
Another patent was issued to Kosbab on May 6, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,063. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. D424,901 was issued to Landry on Dec. 21, 1993. Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,910 was issued to Schaffer on Jun. 8, 1999 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 21, 2003 to Sim as U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,620.